Amethyst Embrace
by reichkun
Summary: CHAP 14 Tsuzuki is hiding a dangerous secret and Hisoka is suspicious. Will he ever finds out? and if he does, will it be the end of him? this for all of MuTsu fans and for the curious yami fans as well! Reviews are welcome!:3
1. Chapter 1

Amethyst embrace by: Reichkun

Chapter 1: Red Queen

_: I thought my eyes were deceiving me, a glint of purple amidst the endless tract of sands. I stared again. It was indeed a gem -- an Amethyst hidden beneath the Terra Firma, revealed as blast of air swept away the dust and grit. I cannot describe how I had felt the moment its light first touched my dune … I have finally found my stone – mine alone to cherish and keep : - Muraki _

It was an unusually nice quite afternoon inside the Kyuushuu sector of Enma-chou until…

"Urgent. Everyone is to report to my office immediately."

"Nandayo kore? Are we overbudgeting again?" Tatsumi asked, alarmed at Konoe's announcement. He found their leader sitting at his desk with his hands clasped together, his face a stern mask. Tatsumi started to calculate the possibility of an unavoidable financial crisis or another structural damage to the library, dreading that one - or worst, both - of his predictions might be true.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?"

"Hai!" responded enthusiastic Watari

"Everyone, a grave crime has been committed in this room. While we were busy attending to the pressing needs of accomplishing our today's work, someone had sneaked into my office and took something which is very vital to this department .. and to me."

: I knew it :

"And what was that something?" inquired Watari

"Everyone," Konoe announced, lifting his gaze upon his associates "someone has eaten my blueberry cheese cake"

--; … blue lines

"That's it! You brought all of us here in an emergency meeting for your .. your missing lunch!" Tatsumi spatted out, pissed at the ludicrous assembly.

"My pre-eaten dessert" Konoe corrected

"Nandayo! Think of the time wasted Konoe-sama. Now we'll never get this debts paid in time!" --X

"Don't get upset that easily Tatsumi-san. It was only...about for 5 minutes. No harm done," reassured Watari, patting Tatsumi's back.

"Besides," Hisoka assumed, "the only person who could have done such a thing would be…"

Everyone glowered at Tsuzuki. /except for Watari, of course /

"It was just a nibble," chibi Tsuzuki confessed innocently.

"Well, your little nibble had just resulted to our 'urgent' meeting right now" Tatsumi replied, annoyed.

"Gomenasai" Tsuzuki laughed weakly at his embarrassing situation.

"Tsuzuki.."

"Tatsumi-san, do I have to?" Tsuzuki complained

"It's your fault you can't handle your appetite for sweets" Tatsumi replied, pushing Tsuzuki to the door. "Now, you have to compensate by buying it – with your money, time and effort."

"But, Tatsumi-san.." Tsuzuki began, wobbly-eyed.

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said in a regretful manner, closing the door.

"This is not happening to me," Tsuzuki sighed and shook his head "I was this close in getting out of the goblin mines" (note: PC game)

Outside, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom; their petals flowing endlessly in a tranquilizing dance of nature. Tsuzuki watched with fascination as he strolled towards the busy streets of Tokyo. It wasn't long for the aroma of hot, freshly baked bread to finally catch his full attention.

"FoOd!" Tsuzuki shouted gleefully, pressing his face to the fogged glass window of the bakery. Inside were trays of sweet pastries of many varieties, ranging from brownies, cakes and cookies to pies, rolls and tarts.

"Ohayo, Tsuzuki-san"

It probably took more than Tsuzuki's mental effort to tear himself away from the heavenly sight of the festive board /I swear I saw him drool/ to see the person greeting him. It's rarely for anyone to see a shinigami, let alone recognize and greet him in a manner as a friend.

Standing next to him was a man clad in a white lab coat; his silver hair glistening in the white sun.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki muttered with antipathy, narrowing his eyes at the sight of his archenemy. "What do you want?"

Muraki smiled. "I was hoping you might want to join me for a light snack – my treat to be exact."

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline"

Muraki slightly cocked his head. "Your stomach is telling me the other way around"

Tsuzuki glared at those silver eyes, frustrated at his present predicament. "I have some other things in mind right now. Please excuse me." He turned to walk away.

"Matè, Tsuzuki-san" Muraki called out, grabbing Tsuzuki's arm. " Pardon my rash invitation. I was rather overly enthusiastic at the prospect of making acquaintance with you."

Tsuzuki, confused at Muraki's declaration, lowered his guard.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you to go with me tonight."

Tsuzuki jerked off Muraki's hand on his arm, taken aback at his latest proposal."What the heck do you think I am!"

"I assume you are most interested at the place we will be going. Is it reasonable enough for me to ask you out?"

"What makes you think that I'll be interested at your proposition?"

Muraki waved a couple of tickets in front of Tsuzuki's face. "The Carnival's grand opening is on 6 o'clock tonight. I'm sure it promises exciting things to happen. After all, it comes only once a year and first good tickets are hard to find these days."

"Carnival?" Tsuzuki repeated

"Hai" Muraki nodded in agreement.

"Anou.." Tsuzuki blinked, picturing a possibility

Muraki smiled at his companion's abrupt consideration on his invitation. "Tell you what. I'll let you keep this ticket since you're still indecisive right now." He took Tsuzuki's hand and placed one of the tickets. "Whether you're going or not, I just want you to know that I'll be waiting for you at the main entrance of the carnival." He made a small bow and left.

Tsuzuki watched him leave. He opened his palm and was surprised to see the ticket and a tiny rose along with it. Gently, he placed them both inside his pocket and slowly wandered back to Emma-chou. /without the cake/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Delicacy Entrée

_: I carefully tucked my Amethyst inside my pocket; its weight, my solace as I wandered aimlessly in this godforsaken place. It doesn't matter which direction my odyssey would take me. I have what I had been anticipating long before its impression. I reached in to touch it once more. I felt a slightly warm tingling sensation around it and smiled : -Muraki_

It was half past six when Tsuzuki arrived in the park/ that's where the carnival is held / trying to avoid the pushing crowd at the entrance. rather trying to avoid a certain somebody Tsuzuki took a quick glance at tiny rose Muraki 'accidentally' given to him along with the ticket, then placed it back to his side pocket, patting it, trying to reassure himself that he's sort of doing the ahem 'right' thing. Being last in line, he stood there, staring at the fancy colored lights protruding at the high walls of the carnival while waiting for his turn to be admitted inside. Ten .. twenty minutes passed by. Still no sign of onward movement form the line. Tsuzuki sighed, wondering if he'll ever get in.

"Konbanwa, Tsuzuki-san. I'm glad you had finally accepted my invitation." Tsuzuki tried to make an official reason of his appearance, but Muraki stopped him from doing so.

"The line won't budge for about an hour," Muraki observed, "so in the mean time, can I buy you dinner?"

"I already had one," Tsuzuki answered, knowing his style of approach.

"But I'm sure you would like another? Does Ofuku-san sounds fine with you?"

Tsuzuki couldn't refuse.

Looking through the glass window where he can see the carnival's lively activities going about in high gaiety, Tsuzuki waited apprehensively for dinner to draw to a close. Though the cuisine was expertly prepared, and Tsuzuki couldn't help but sample most of the delightful dishes served, he felt uneasy about the very thought, despite the fact that there were also people dining around them, of being alone with him .. with Muraki, who in many of his assignments with Hisoka was considered the antagonist.

Muraki smiled inwardly as he watched his nervous companion shuffle his feet.

"More wine, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki gestured with his half-filled glass.

"I'll pass" Tsuzuki replied, giving up.

"Are you sure? You seemed jumpy for some reason," Muraki pointed out, stalling time.

Tsuzuki let out an embarassed laugh. "Gomen. I didn't realized I was that obvious"

"You don't have to worry about missing all the fun, Tsuzuki-san. The Carnival has no official closing time, and since it's their first night, I'm sure they won't close till dawn," Muraki assured, idly twirling his glass.

"I know." Tsuzuki admitted

"So what is there to be worried about?"

"I .. Nothing .. really .."

Muraki chucked, amused at his hesitating answer. Somewhat satisfied, he stood up.

"Saa, Tsuzuki-san. Ikimashu. We don't want to disappoint somebody who came all the way to have a 'good' time, don't we. Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki made a small smile and stood up, glad to be out from the rather awkward situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love Me

Griping tightly on the rail in the overly-filled craft, Tsuzuki let out an ecstatic yell as it pummels down in a furious steep descent towards the watery pit below. In a similar fashion, Muraki held on to his but for a rather different reason. Drenched, the two got off from the boat: Tsuzuki, in sheer elation; Muraki, in dull shock.

"That was awesome, Muraki-san! Did you see that splash? It was so huge! I could have sworn it was a tsunami … well, a kawaii tsunami but still, it was so cOoL! Wanna try it again? I would." nod2x

Noticing Muraki a little pale, Tsuzuki asked in concern "Ah..anou, Muraki-san dijoubu? You look sick. I think you ate too much of those fish/crab dish. La fre-something. You know you shouldn't go for really fast rides after a good meal," Tsuzuki told him, shaking his finger in disapproval.

Muraki chuckled at his companion's lack of awareness on his own actions. But before he could comment about Tsuzuki's scolding, he realized that Tsuzuki is nowhere too be found. Glancing at the near-by booths, he narrow down the possible places where Tsuzuki might be. And it wasn't long for Muraki to hear the familiar laughter and spotted Tsuzuki playing in the shooting gallery.

"Hey, Muraki-san! You should try this for yourself.Look: I got a kawaii bear in the first round," Tsuzuki bubbled, holding out a medium-sized stuffed bear. "But I really want to have Byakko-chan" He pointed to the enormous cuddly replica of Tsuzuki's shikigami, Byakko. "So far, I'm running out of luck .. and money."

Muraki laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny," Tsuzuki whined, sticking his tongue out. "If you think it's funny, why don't you try it." He handed the gun to Muraki. With a sly grin, Tsuzuki challenged "I dare you , Muraki-san. Win Byakko-chan for me."

Without missing a beat, Muraki accepted. Taking aim, he first made a quick glance at Tsuzuki, who watched him with apprehension. He smiled, releasing his first shot.

Bull's eye.

Astounded, Tsuzuki couldn't believe his eyes when Muraki came out from the booth holding a life-sized stuffed toy of a white Siberian tiger. Speechless, he accepted the prize.

"Happy now, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked, pleased at his companion's reaction.

"Sugoui.." xx

Muraki waved a finger at him. "Naughty, Tsuzuki. Did you ever have any faith in me? It's not like the first time you know." He reached out to pat his head. "And because of that, I expect a return dare from you."

"A return dare!" Tsuzuki asked in disbelief.

"Isn't that what dares are for?" Muraki asked, furtively.

"But, Muraki-san!" Tsuzuki protested, wobbly-eyed.

Muraki laughed. "Do you know how cute and fragile you look?" He gentle urged Tsuzuki to walk along. "Come on, let's have another ride in the pool slide."

Tsuzuki blinked. "Really? I thought you hated them."

Muraki shrugged. "Nah. It just got better."

Tsuzuki could almost kiss him ALMOST / damn /

Running in, out and around the park, the couple finally collapsed on the green in total hysteria. It was past eleven, almost three hours of nonsense /naughty? grin/ play. Side by side, the duo gradually calmed themselves, in the midst of jokes and laughter, while gazing at the pale moon as its soft light gently caresses everything it touches. Simultaneously, the pair sighed, which was followed by a peal of laughter. Propping his elbow in one hand, Muraki turned to face Tsuzuki.

"You know, i never thought i would have this much fun," Tsuzuki commented. "with you"

"So would I," Muraki replied.

"Ne Muraki-san, do you think we could go on like this? You know.. as friends?" Tsuzuki wondered

"You know I would and more…" Muraki answered tenderly

Tsuzuki faced him, bright-eyed "So are we?"

Gazing at Tsuzuki's face, Muraki told him bluntly, "You're so beautiful, Tsuzuki. Do you know that?"

Tsuzuki laughed and sat up. "For a doctor, you sure have a weird sense of beauty."

"I'm mad about you."

Tsuzuki didn't reply.

Muraki sat up, sensing his partner abrupt change of mood. Slowly, he circled his arms around his shoulder, trying to assure his support for him. Mindlessly, Tsuzuki lightly rest his head on his shoulder.

"You know I meant what I said," Muraki murmured, "there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Whats there to love a monster," Tsuzukistated, matter-of-factly.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder as the saying goes," Muraki soothingly, waving away his statement.

"But I killed so many people .. countless .. for my sake," Tsuzuki reasoned out

"In order to maintain the proper balance between life and death," Muraki defended

"Shinigamis are not suppose to intervene with lives except their own"

"Everyone has the tendency to toy with other lives, sometimes without knowing it nor wanted to. As a doctor, I encounter that every time," Muraki assured

"So are you saying that you approve of killing?" Tsuzuki retorted

"It's another way of saving lives from further suffering," Muraki answered, off-handedly.

"Enough!" Tsuzuki snapped, standing up. He rushed out of the park and away from the place he had thought would change everything.

"Tsuzuki-san…"

_: I spotted an oasis nearby and stopped to rest my tired but contented soul. Slowly, I took out my gem and gazed at it for a long time. Then, it disappeared. I was numb. I couldn't move – couldn't accept the fact that I lost it. Gone was my stone, my gem, my Amethyst. Gone for someone else to find. I wasn't then meant for it : -Muraki _


	4. Chapter 4

Reichkun's comment: gomen! sorry for the delays and weird stuff that might have happened during the past chap. im still kinda new to this stuff and shouldnt have touch some tempting buttons to begin with /naughty rei/.i made some minor adjustments to the previous chapter, so please backtrack for a while. i realized how extra sugary it was and added some stuff to make it better to swallow. :) it may not be not that obvious, but im satisfied. hope you enjoy this (last?) chapter. its the best part yet! reviews onegai! xx

Chapter 4: Eden

_: I felt a sudden trickle of water flowing on my face and I opened my mouth to taste it. It was bitter sweet – a tear. I lifted up my hand to trace its wet path on my cheek and gazed at the moist fingers of my blood-spattered hand. I listlessly stared at the pool of blood around my entire body and chuckled at the sardonic way things have to end. Then, it happened again. I felt something hard on my chest. I pulled open the buttons of the shirt. Something fell out. My gem. It was my gem that fell off from my shirt. I didn't lose it - it was with me all along. I slowly cupped it in my hands and pressed it close it my heart. Tears poured freely on my face. I watched as they blend in with the blood around me. Slowly forming, molding, changing into something new; opposing to the natural forces as they rose up one by one as petals. Petals of roses. Petals of passion. And love : -Muraki_

Arriving at his pension, Muraki slowly wandered inside, taking his time, pondering at what had happened an hour ago in the park. Stroking the velvety fur of Tsuzuki's stuffed animal, he fondly remembered Tsuzuki's awed face when he made the shot. Chuckling to himself, he went up to his room, making himself believe that tonight was nothing more than a nonchalant interaction. He didn't realized how tired he was until he had reached on the top of the stairs. Stopping at his door to his bedroom, he noticed it was unlocked. Strange. He remembered locking it before he left. He opened the door and peer in. In the dark, he managed to shape out a shadowy form near the balcony. Raising his guard, he turned on the lights. With his back turned, the intruder did not appear to be surprised at his arrival. Muraki relaxed.

"Tsuzuki-san…"

The trespasser did not reply. He stood there, looking outside, staring at the overview of the city lights, looking anywhere but him.

_Your warmth…my touch…our embrace…_

"Tsuzuki-san…" Muraki murmured once again.

_Slowly envelop my very soul…_

"Gomenasai. I didn't mean to leave like that. I just wanted time to think about things .. about me about us . Gomen."

_Teasing…inviting…seducing…_

Muraki shook his head.

_Making me ache for more…_

Tsuzuki turned to face him with a sheepish grin "I had a great time though." He paused, then stammered "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done everything and more " He strode towards him.

_Soothing the beast within… _

"Arigato, Muraki…for everything" And passed him.

_Yet provoking its release of fury… _

Pausing at the door, Tsuzuki muttered something about how complicated things are and closed the door.

_The passion so intense…_

from the inside.

_Surrendering myself to you…_

Muraki smiled and moved towards him. Hugging him close, he whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, Tsuzuki-san. I'll be gentle. Aishite Imasu, Tsuzuki-san."

_The one and only - my love…_

"I know."

… _my Amethyst embrace_

Reichkun comments: wah! thanks so much for your reviews! hope you enjoyed my fic..those reviews really puts me to writing. ;) i purposely didnt describe what is obviously they were going to do. /grin/ for me, i wanted to cherish the moment they realized the attraction they felt for each other in a few intense words./blissful sigh/ wah they look so cute together/hugs myself silly/ i know my chapters are quite short. ill really try to make it a bit longer (try). im not the type to write long fics. continuation? ill think about it. probably ;p im leaving this fic as still in progress just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

Reichkun's comments: Hi guys! I'm back (finally)...sorry for the wait. I had stuff to do so I couldn't update soon enough. But before I begin, I would like to thank **Eternity's Heir** for giving the suggestion on what to continue, for **animegurl088 **pm me on what she thought about my fic (you don't have to really. I tend to check my reviews before anything else so the review pane is okay hehe), and for all the pepz who read and reviewed and still came back for so more! Thanks ya all! Enjoy!

Warning: for Hisoka fans, I already warned you. In this story he's MAYBE annoying and sarcastic to the point of being cold-hearted. So bite me if you think he gets out of hand. No I'm not a Hisoka hater. It pretty much obvious that since Muraki here is not the antagonist, I had to find someone else to act it out, right? But if you want to continue, read on...spoiler though: I might have something for your liking in the end chapter (maybe..go figure)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reality Check**

"You're late."

Tsuzuki looked as if he barely got out of bed. His brown hair was disheveled more than the usual. His teal coat wrinkled from frequent use. Rubbing his eye, he grinned sheepishly. "My alarm didn't go off."

"That's the third time you said that in 3 consecutive days." His partner smirked, arms folded. "Running out of excuses?

Tsuzuki scratch his head in bewilderment. "Ah...really? I didn't realize that...ehe...I really did overslept. The clock must have run out of batteries..."

"That's what you said yesterday. I gave you a pair, remember?"

"I forgot. Sorry."

Hisoka stared at him. Tired at the back and forth Q&A, he resumed reading. "You're lucky Tatsumi's on a meeting or he'll kill you when he finds out. That's the seventh time already, including your three days alarm excuse."

Tsuzuki laughed in embarrassment. "I'll really try to remember next time, I promise." He gave his partner's hair a ruffle before walking towards his desk. "Thanks."

Hisoka glared at him. "Your paperwork due today"

Tsuzuki waved his hand in acknowledgement and sat down on his chair. Hisoka sighed and shook his head before going back to his book. After reading the same line for the fifth time, he gave up and glanced at his partner. Lately, he's being preoccupied with something. If he's not daydreaming or doodling Tatsumi's paperwork (causing havoc in the process and further red tape on the release of budget account in the division), he plays with his food. Now that is really weird. Maybe he's sick. Yeah right, if he is it must be a happy bug for the delusional.

He shook his head in exasperation. It's none of his goddamn business. If he wants to be that way, then let him. But a nagging thought keeps popping out. What if Tatsumi finally had it and transfer him to another department? Or worst, strip his rank as a Shinigami? (Is that even possible?) To be honest, being his partner had been a blessing in disguise. A new life from his nightmarish world below. Though, Tsuzuki can be a pain in the ass sometimes, he considers him the closest thing next to having a brother, if he had one.

He looked at Tsuzuki pursed his lips in concentration as he tried to understand the technical words on the files given to him. Without meaning to, he smiled. He looked like a little kid trying to read out loud his first words. He knows Tsuzuki didn't mean any harm. He's the one person Hisoka knows who's sincere and caring to everyone he meet. There must be a good explanation why he has been tardy for the past days.

Maybe a change in scenery will do. They have been cooped up in the office for quite sometime. It's a good thing though; cases reported have drastically reduced to a manageable few. It can be tiresome after doing all these paperwork. Surely a case must have opened. Something else to occupy the mind. (How does Tatsumi do it?) Anyway, he has to consult Tsuzuki before he suggests it to Tatsumi. After all, they're partner.

"Um..anou..Tsuzuki-san.."

"Ne Hisoka, how come my name is in the liability section?"

Hisoka blinked. Could Tatsumi be so careless these days that he actually gave those files to Tsuzuki? Liability section...he gave him financial reports!

"Let me see that!" He grabbed the paper and scanned through it. Well I'll be... "Err...can I see the rest of those?" He asked tentatively.

"Sure! Here you go," Tsuzuki replied enthusiastically and gave the folder containing the files, happy to get rid of those techi terms in his hands.

Hisoka quickly skim through the contents, rapidly sifting paper after paper. Tsuzuki looked at his movements worriedly. "Am I in trouble?"

Hisoka sighed. Better tell him now than letting him discover it from other departments. "First of all, you weren't supposed to have these files with you. That's Tatsumi's and confidential. And secondly, yes you're in trouble."

He saw his partner's arm sagged. "Is it because of the tardy issue?"

"Could contribute partly but that's not the entire reason why." He hastily added upon seeing his partner's dejected face, "Maybe they're old files. You know when you – ah, made a (huge) bit of structural damage while in the line of duty." He hurriedly searched for the date. "1968" He heard Tsuzuki's echo is own silent breathe of relief.

Maybe he should suggest case solving some other time...

* * *

Reichkun's comments: okay i honestly i dont know what date to put (i forgot what date it was when Tsuzuki destroyed the hospital and other buildings) so i made it up. technically speaking, the report is 2 years old. 

While doodling in class (boredom obviously) I managed to make a kawaii pic based from this story, that I had to scan it and colored in corel (don't have adobe, so woe is me) They looked so kawaii! (do a gig) pinch their cheeks till sore

If you want to see it, pls visit the site below and shoutout your comments! I wanna know what you think. im not quite sure how to do that though...its pretty easy if you're a member...sigh..in any case email or post it in my story reviews if you cant...mind you its still my first drawing colored in corel so don't expect much, but I loved it just the same..;3 reviews pls

**http/kittymint98.deviantart** (strange i cant seem to post a link oh well. there is a **dot com** after deviantart in case your wondering.)


	6. Chapter 6

Reichkun's comment: This is just a revised chap 6 for those who read it already. For those who didn't read yet, well lucky me for saving myself from further embrassment. I guess I was too excited at the ideas that were running in my head and had to put it down asap. Lol. Anyways, I corrected some grammar errors. Hope there is none that escaped my eyes.

* * *

Chapter 6: Mixed Feelings

Tatsumi gently closed the door to his now unlocked office. Glancing around the dimly lit room, he happened to glanced at a brown envelope placed at the center of his desk. Strange, how could anyone place this? The key is with me. He cautiously moved towards his table, sensing the possibility of a break-in or a trap.

After recognizing his own handwriting, Tatsumi relaxed and picked it up. Tsuzuki's name had been written in bold label. He swore he gave this to Tsuzuki just this morning, how could – With a cold dread, he frantically searched at the files in the "out" file. Cursing at himself, he rushed outside to the room next to his.

"Did anyone by chance – "

"Seen this folder?" a blonde pony-tailed guy wearing a lab coat continued for him. On his hand was the folder.

"Where – " Tatsumi began.

Watari shook his finger at him in a playful scolding manner. "You've been a naughty boy, Tatsumi-san. Shame on you. Scaring Tsuzuki like that."

"How did – "

"It got here?" Watari tapped a finger on his cheek. "Hmm...let's see. I was just about to mixed the permanganate-dichloride with a handful of juice pills to see a magnetic by-combustion when suddenly – "

"Skip to the part of the folder," Tatsumi interrupted.

"I would if you were most patient enough." Watari folded his arms.

"Well...?"

"I forgot."

"Watari..." Tatsumi felt his blood pressure rising.

Watari looked at him as if waiting for something. Tatsumi sighed and grudgingly said "_Please?_"

Watari smiled and gleefully continued. "Well, I was about to mixed the.." After glacing at Tatsumi's dumbfounded face, he immediately skipped that part and proceeded, "When Bon suddenly came up to me and handed me this folder. He was mumbling about you not in the office, me to give you that, and that its not Tsuzuki's and so on and so forth. But he said it in a rapid speed and left in such a hurry that I just had to figure out what he was talking about. So, I opened it." He grinned. "And then here you are, asking me if I seen and I said before –"

"Okay, enough. Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

"So did he..." Tatsumi couldn't continue his question. Watari nodded in mock solemnly, clearly enjoying every minute of his story. Tatsumi sighed in resignation.

"You know, you should give that kid an explanation...even if it's already 2 years old report," Watari suggested, "after all, he _was_ in the liability column in a _scratch_ journal pad of yours"

"Give me that!" He grabbed the folder from his hand and walked in a brisk pace to the other side of the department.

Watari shrugged and, with a smile, went in the opposite direction while gaily humming a tune.

* * *

"Tsuzuki, may I have a word with you?"

Tsuzuki paled upon seeing Tatsumi motioned for him to follow. He glanced at Hisoka who nodded. Sighing in resignation, he stood up to follow. He found Tatsumi leaning against the balcony across the lobby and slowly walked towards him. Sakura petals were dancing in the air, making a pretty screensaver. Tsuzuki stood beside Tatsumi, waiting.

"Spring is definitely a lovely season. It's when you can see the "dead" earth coming back to life as if to give a new start. Strange, is it not? It makes you think if there really is _life_ after death or death itself is just a phase of life. Makes you think if we are really alive." Waiting for a rejoinder but found none, except the shuffling of Tsuzuki's shoes, Tatsumi continued, unaffected by the silence. "Here, spring never cease to end as if telling us that the possibility of undoing the things we have or have not done in the first part of our lives. What do you think, Tsuzuki?"

"Er..Tatsumi, about me being late for the past few days..."

"Seven times to be exact."

"Ah...right," Tsuzuki replied sheepishly, "about that. I liked to apologize for my behavior." He waited for Tatsumi to start ranting about irresponsibleness and further scolding of paying him (which really he doesn't) for doing nothing. Tatsumi looked at him for a moment before looking back to the flowing scenery.

"I'll forgive you on one condition."

_This is it. I'm going to get it. _Hesitantly, he asked, "if..?"

"If you forgive me for giving you by mistake these files."

Tsuzuki stared at Tatsumi's grinning face and smiled back. "I thought you.."

"No you're not a liability. Never was. (Liar) It was an old scratch journal I used when I was in ah..not so good mood. Sorry if it got you in trouble."

"Ahhahaha...not at all," Tsuzuki laughed nervously. _When he was not in a good mood? I hate to know what he does when he's in a good mood..._

"So How about I give you half a day off to de-stress yourself, hmm?"

"Really?" Tsuzuki couldn't believe his ears. _Youre kidding right?_

"That is, after you finish your paperwork." Tatsumi wagged his fingers.

Typical Tatsumi. It really was _too _good to be true. "Ah, thank you soo much...?"

* * *

Reichkun comments: Forgive me if I make up some stuff here and there. I ran out of "practically realistic" ideas. Which makes me wonder, is there such thing as a juice pill:grins: this one of those happy chap id liked to play along. Hope you enjoy it! There's still more to come. Reviews pls? ;3 


	7. Chapter 7

Reichkun's comment: Sorry for the long wait! School can be taxing when it wants to and now it wants me mopping away like a classic Cinderella. That's when I got the inspiration on what to continue. smiles silly Mind you the plot is still under construction, so bear with me with the ideas that I suddenly conjure out of nowhere. This chappie amazingly took less than an hour to make, considering that I'm such a procrastinator.

Chapter 7: In Cinderella's Shadow

Sun looms over the mountaintops, lingering for a while before grudgingly gave his sky throne to his dazzling wife, Luna. Shadows of cool gray and dull black replaced soft pink and pale blue of sakura heaven. Tinkerbell glows on streetlamp and various window buildings gave the night world a sense of warmth and comfort. One specific bright dot in a building curiously was still lit up on this unusual hour.

Tsuzuki stared at the text-filled page while absentmindedly doodling at the margins. The second hand ticked loudly at the almost empty room. Sighing in frustration, he flung his pen and closed his tired eyes. His ears perked up at the sudden click of the doorknob. A pale-blonde head popped in with a couple of hot coffee mugs. Tsuzuki scrambled to look busy.

Hisoka placed one mug at his desk and sat down. Swirling his mug before taking a sip, he asked, "How is it?" Tsuzuki gestured at the pile of paper and stacks of folders at the left side of the table.

"Err...right. And how many have you finished?" Hisoka hated himself from dreading the obvious. Tsuzuki pouted sadly at the measly 7 pieces of paper at the opposite side. Hisoka sighed in resignation.

"Look, I'd love to help-"

If Tsuzuki had a tail, it would have been wagging by now, complete with enthusiastic smile and teary eyes of joy.

"-but I still have mine to worry about."

Tsuzuki's imaginary tail quickly went limp and he sulkily went back to reading. Hisoka felt guilty for even trying to offer a non-existent help but he knows that if he'd offer, he would do most of the work and have no time for his. Frankly speaking, Tatsumi's deadline and temper is not to be tested with. He quietly sip his coffee while watching his partner giving him the silent treatment. It lasted for 5 minutes before Tsuzuki asked, "Do you think Tatsumi meant the day off thing?"

"That depends. Was he serious?"

"It was hard to tell." Tsuzuki pondered for a moment, trying to recall Tatsumi's expression when he offered that opportunity.

"But if he was, when would that be?"

"After this."

He pointed to the barely touched pile of paper.

"And that would be...?"

Tsuzuki sighed. "Probably never."

Silence. Both on their separate minds, thinking of the same thought, wondering what Tatumi was thinking during that time. (Weird isn't it? Thoughts for thinking of other thoughts lol) Hisoka glanced at his partner, worried. He looked beat-tired. Frustrated, possibly.

"You're coffee is getting cold."

"I like iced coffee."

"It's lukewarm."

"Do I have to?"

"To keep you awake." He added, "Anyway, I placed bits of marshmallows."

"Really?" Tsuzuki perked up. "I thought it was only for hot coco."

"They ran out of hot coco."

Tsuzuki gaily slurp his happy coffee away. It was over by 5 seconds. Contented with a warm tummy, he out-of-nowhere commented, "Sometimes, I feel like I'm Cinderella after figuring out that I'm not going to the ball. You know that fairy tale about the glass slipper?"

"Yeah, I know that story." Hisoka grinned. "So who's the evil step mom?"

Tsuzuki glanced at him smirking "Do you have to ask?"

They both laughed at the thought of Tatsumi wearing a corset, petticoat and a skirt with pretty ruffles everywhere. Wiping a tear of his eye, Hisoka teased, "And I suppose your prince charming would be, ahh...lets see, Muraki?"

Tsuzuki spat out his coffee (there was a bit of it left in the mug after that 5 sec rush)

"That's insane! Wha-what are you talking about? How could you possibly think-" Tsuzuki stammered.

"Easy, Tsu. I was just kidding." Hisoka assured him. "You can't possibly also think that Tatsumi could be a girl, now would you?" He chuckled. "You should have seen you're face. It was like seeing death for the second time."

Tsuzuki stared at the open window, overlooking the city. Hisoka stopped laughing and looked at him, concerned.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Hisoka continue to look at him. Strange how this events had turned out. It was not like Tsuzuki to be so sensitive on that topic. Normally, he himself would be most affected. Yet, here he is, curious looking at his partner stare outside. He shook his head. Maybe the coffee rush is getting to me, or I'm imagining things. A good rest might calm the nerves. He slowly stood up and started packing.

"I have to go now."

He heard him grunted a response before he closed the door.

Reichkun's comment: Okay. Maybe Hisoka's not that bad guy type here. Just a confused little kid. For those complaining that I'm not giving Muraki some credit here, don't be alarm. He'll be there soon enough. Pardon me for the underlined words. The ruler wont show up so i had to improvised. 3 more reviews and next chap goes up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reichkun's comment:** I was a bit disappointed on the reviews from the last chapter. I wasn't even sure if I'd continue or not. If this one turns out all right (3 reviews will do), ill probably jump start with the next one. If not, I guess its hello to hanging ending. It's a shame considering that I like the pairing and the story. Ah well cant always please the crowd. Anyway enough of my endless prattle.

Umm...please ignore my childish titles. I must have watched too many Disney movies with my lil bro. (what can I do? I'm still young at heart...right.) Either way, the titles fit. Muraki Rose/Prince mwahaha I was thinking Snow White since he is soo pale but I hated the movie, plus Sleeping Beauty seems like a good title (Aurora is so pretty! Hehe) this is probably the shortest chap I (or anyone else for that matter) ever made. (i wasnt sure i wanted to update either) But it's sweet to the point of me smiling silly after reading my own fic. Lol

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sleeping Beauty**

_: Hot and tired, my aching body longed for a cool shade to rest and sleep, yet it refused to move and seek. As I lay down, helpless in the midst of the blazing desert, a shadow seemed to answer my plea. It stood there, its darkness a solace. It seemed to waiting for something or someone for reasons I may never know. All I cared that its here and its coolness be my companion: -Tsuzuki_

Tsuzuki scribbled a note on the last of the papers before putting them back in the folder. _That's the 4th folder...5 more to go_. He glanced at the clock. Half past one. He ought to be home by now. He promised Muraki he would. He sighed.

He turned to face the quiet murmur outside. The cool night breeze gently rustled the leaves on the ground, creating swirls of mini whirl. From the quiet street, one of the lamplight flicked. Tall dark buildings impressed the loneliness of a single's overtime.

Hours before, in the midst of jokes and laughter, he never thought how one's secret could be so vulnerably brought into the open. _Asato Cinderella and Prince_ Kazutaka. It sounded funny, yet he felt comfortable at the ridiculous thought.

He shivered involuntarily. Whether from the sudden rush of wind or from the strange notion, he wasn't sure. _That's it! I'm calling it a night_. The sound of shuffling and dragging, followed by the click of the switch, finally gave in to the silent of the night.

Tsuzuki trudged up to the 2nd floor going to his apartment, fighting the urge to just lie down and snooze on the cold, hard ground. What seemed like minutes felt like agony of eternity. Somehow he managed to reach his room, fished his key and got in without collapsing. The sight of trail of rose petals on his floor woke him up. Curious, he followed. It led him to his slightly opened bedroom door. He slowly opened it and stood there agape at his unrecognizable room.

Rose petals, red, white and pink, were scattered on his bed and around it. A bucket with already melted ice submerged the tepid wine was at side while a covered tray of barely-touched cold dinner stood beside it. On the bed lay his beloved, fast asleep. Candlelight caressed his lover's face, giving it a warm glow. Tsuzuki smiled tenderly at the welcoming sight. He moved closer and sat down beside the sleeping beauty.

_Is must have been frustrating waiting like this, wasn't it Kazutaka? I even forgot to buy you a gift. Blaming Tatsumi is a lame excuse to miss our anniversary. Even I would be terribly upset. _He gently stroke Muraki's disheveled hair while lovingly gazed at his laid-back sleeping partner. He felt him stir and saw a sleepy eye peeked at him.

"You missed dinner."

"Work caught up to me."

"Humor me."

"Gomenasai Kazukata. I was tactless. You can hit me now."

Muraki smiled at his lover's guilt-ridden face. He held his hand and gave it a squeeze. He felt Tsuzuki's fingers comfortably intertwined with his own.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow okay?" Tsuzuki nodded his head in shame. Muraki lean over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Asato."

"I love you Kazukata."

"Happy monthsary."

"Hmm.."

* * *

**Reichkun's comment: **Backtrack a bit. After the carnival episode, the subsequent chapter (namely chapter 5) occurred after 2 months so please excuse my forgetfulness for not informing you. Back to the story: it actually MuTsu 2nd month together so they're celebrating their monthsary (awww so kawaii!) And in case you're wondering, the quotes are related to each other so you might as well backtrack (again) to the last quote but this time its Tsuzuki's POV. The quotes are figuratively speaking so you might be a bit confused. PM me if you have any questions. Ok? Reviews pls and the next chappie goes up! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Reichkun's comment**: Gosh. It amazing what happens when one turns to "desperate" measures. lol. Whee thanks for the support. promise I wont stop, now that I know there my fic isn't rotting in the trash bin. Sorry again if it took a while. Deadlines are killing me time and time again. I'm up to my elbows with paperwork. At least, this paper isn't something to mull over. (grin)

* * *

Replys/answers to some of the questions/comments you guys posted: 

_**yAOi-aI lOVer:** That was so beautiful I cried really, I just love this pairing_

Really! Awww...Im touched. People like you make me wana write some more

**_Chidori Kuruma:_** _please continue with the story.. its my birthday on Sept. 26 you know...just a birthday gift. Oh and i hope your chapters can be longer. It's so frustrating to get an extremely short chapter after waiting. _

I hope im not too late. Happy birthday to you (hug) im trying to make my chaps longer but somehow my brain fuse goes off. Hope this chap makes your day.

_**Ishara:** wow... Muris romantic side... cool (and that from someone who normally does not like him... lol) Do you know, that you make me curious about him? The first step of liking him. Maybe I will change my mind about him, when you point out a bit why he reacted like he did in the past. A bit of his childhood may make it._

_In what kind of relationship are they exactly? Yes... two month together, but is it a gentle one, or do they have a kind of painloving thing... and what role does tsuzu have in that, he offers Muraki to hit him? Maybe I don't understand it correctly. Would be nice, if I got to know in some way. Will you explain a bit further in the next chaps?_

Im glad I semi"converted" you to like the pairing and Muraki. About the childhood part, I was planning on making it a sequel. This time in Muraki's POV of whats happening before and now and his thoughts etc. it will also explain why he's acting this way. (ops is this a spoiler? blink) if you want, you can give me some suggestions on what you want me to explain. Im not sure which past you were referring to (im too blind to see the gruesome side of him mwahaha) I guess a lot of you got a bit confused with my jumping from one event to another. Will try to clear up things. As for their relationship, I hope this chap answer your query.

**Jollyolly:**_you wrote such a cute chapter!_ _Yeah, it was short, but it's better than nothing. So, I'm begging on bended knee...pleeze, pleeze continue this story! PLEZE!_

(blush) well thankYOU. Ill try to do my best!

**Sueona:**_It was a little confusing about when Muraki and Tsuzuki became lovers. My opinion is that you should put a chapter or two up explaining what happened after the fair._

Im planning on explaining what happened after the fair on my next sequel. Hope you can wait that long.

_**Eternity's Heir:** Where'd Muraki put the stuffed Byakko?_

Will be shown as the ending part (I think or is it in the sequel...?) but that doesn't mean im planning to end it already. The fun has just begun. By the way thanks again for the suggestion and for your unfailing support on this fic (big hug)

all of you guys as well! a big many thanks! strangely, the last time i check, i had 33 reviews. the next time i went in, it reduced to 31 even when another reviewed my story. weird. oh well. i cant do anything about it...

Well that took a lot of space. Hehe it does make the chap longer lol. Hope that clears some stuff a bit. Any more questions or suggestions, feel free to post in the review pane. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: New Wake-up Call**

_: And darkness became my friend. Slowly it envelops me, keeping me safe from the world beyond it. The scorching heat, the nameless people, the forbidden place. Cursing, ridiculing my very existence. It was only darkness who saw, though he was blind, the value of my essence.: -Tsuzuki_

8:15 am (barely fifteen more minutes before work starts)

Tsuzuki felt a warm tickle of sunshine on his nose and stirred from his sleep. Fluttering his eyes open, he stared at the ceiling.

_Was it just a dream?_

Muraki's face seemed to hover a bit before he blinked twice and watched it fade away. _Last night felt so real...still it was a pleasant dream. _He felt for the opening end of the jumbled fabrics of thick blankets and fluffy pillows when his hand happened to touch something soft. (well different kind of soft aside from the bed lol) His fingers closed upon it and held it up for him to see.

A rose petal.

Tsuzuki flung the sheets open and dash out to the room. A trail of petals from last night greeted him; the room empty. Tsuzuki sighed in disappointment. He kneeled over to pick a petal. Thumbing its soft smoothness, he murmured, "It was too good to be true."

"What was?"

Tsuzuki turned and stared at Muraki's figure suddenly emerged from the bathroom door. Hair disheveled and wearing a crumpled white polo with boxers, he had an adorably rugged comfy look. He went to the counter to fix up a pair of coffee. Tsuzuki watched him stir one and took a sip.

Muraki glanced at Tsuzuki's bent form as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He pretended to pay no attention when Tsuzuki stood up and sat across him, eyes imploring. He took a newspaper and scanned the morning news.

"I thought you left, or was yesterday my figure of my imagination."

"Interesting. Then I must be your dream prince? I heard that fantasy tend to become very provocative."

Tsuzuki blushed. "Last night, did we..?"

Muraki lowered the paper, smirking. "You wished."

"But you wore your trousers..."

"Hmm...you're right." Muraki pretended to think hard. Staring at him, his silver eyes dancing, "what do you think?"

Tsuzuki stared at him in uncertainty. Muraki chucked. He resumed reading the paper. "So why did you miss yesterday?" he asked casually.

Tsuzuki fidgeting before replying, "I was kinda caught up with my paperwork deadline."

"Tatsumi-san must be very generous to give you such load."

"And I got a tardy."

Muraki barely heard the last sentence. He looked up. Tsuzuki bowed his head in embarrassment. He didn't mention about the switched files, fear of future teasing from his beloved.

"Oh? Well I guess we have to cut down quality time."

Tsuzuki turned even redder. "You weren't keeping me that late."

"You're probably right. 1:00am in the morning is a pleasant hour to have a shut eye."

"Hai. I get your point."

Muraki chuckled. He stood up and went across to pour a second cup. He stood behind Tsuzuki, placed the mug on the table and bent down.

Murmuring in his ear, "Where would you like to stay in our belated monthsary night?" And he gave his ear a short delightful tongue dance. Tsuzuki gasped at the sudden warmth and turned his face towards his.

"Anywhere you want."

Muraki laugh quietly. "Such a romantic vague answer."

"Since when was romanticism met up with reality?" Tsuzuki's lips gently brushed his. He could feel Muraki's warm rapid breathing.

"You know, I haven't decided on your punishment yet," Muraki said huskily. He gently nipped at Tsuzuki's upper lip. Tsuzuki kissed back.

"How does a slave for one night sounds?" Tsuzuki teased.

"Mmm...sounds inviting." Muraki's fingers lightly traced Tsuzuki's partly opened mouth.

A sharp rap on the door immediately ended the heated moment. Neither of them moved. Tsuzuki smirked, "Room service?"

Muraki stood up and composed himself as he strode towards the door. "Hardly"

"Oy Tsuzuki! Open up! We're going to be late!"

Tsuzuki froze at the sound of the familiar voice. Muraki sneered. "Since when did pretty boy became a morning call?" And he slowly began to unlock the door.

Tsuzuki rushed forward and slammed the door before Hisoka could peek in.

"Are you crazy!" he whispered fiercely.

"Since when did you think I wasn't?" Muraki gamely replied as he went back to retrieve his now cold coffee. Tsuzuki shook his head in exasperation and peered sheepishly at the door to his fuming partner. "Give a minute."

"Actually, you've got less than a minute to spare. It's already 8:27!"

"Hai hai." Tsuzuki closed the door and hurried back to his room. He emerged back with fresh clothes and dumped them unceremoniously on the chair then proceeded to change hurriedly.

"Aren't you going to invite your guest in?' Muraki asked passively. Tsuzuki glared at him as he struggled to both pulling his pants and buttoning his shirt. Muraki grab a sandwich in the fridge and placed a cold sandwich on Tsuzuki's mouth. Tsuzuki tried to thank him with a mouthful.

Muraki patted his shoulder and pushed him towards the door. "Go get him tiger." He gave a slap to the butt, heard Tsuzuki yelped forward to Hisoka's surprised face and shut the door.

All in the days work.

* * *

**Reichkun's comment:** well, was that long or was that long? Lol its long for my standards. Reviews pls! next chappie will definitely be more lots of laughs. 

I found an old drawing of Tsuzuki. Amazingly it fits for the next chapter (or is it the chapter after the next...?) will post it soon in kittymint98.deviantart (with a dot com).

By the way, does any one know how to spray/paint(brush) sakura petals in adobe or corel photoshop? Need it badly...O.o (for my next sketch of the pair )


	10. Chapter 10

**Reichkun's comment: **Woohoo! Chap 9 was a hit! punch fist in the air (well not what you call a smash hit, but you guys managed to make reviews the day after I updated amazed) I doubt this chappie can beat it but here's to it! I decided to change some sequences so I guess the laughs comes later. Again my apologies for the long wait and the short chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Thinking of You **

Pigeons were lazily fluttering in the sky, sluggish from the morning heat. The leader suddenly spotted a tiny oasis of a puddle and signaled for the pack to make a rapid descent. Splashing and frolicking, like men drink from imported wine, they didn't notice a rumble on the earth gradually increasing from the far side of the park moving towards them.

They barely made it out alive.

With a splat (splash) of mud and water, they scattered back up to the less dangerous atmosphere of nitrogen and oxygen as a pair of dust clouds zoomed past by. The puddle, thus no more. Few, in their fright, had managed to relieve themselves in midair, though luckily none fell at the passing pair, a blur of swishing pants and bouncing hair.

"If we're late, you're dead," Hisoka yelled through the noise they made as they weave in and out of the crowded streets. He accidentally hit a protruding cane and almost toppled the grannie leaning on it. Luckily, she didn't and that he was in his invisible form, or otherwise.

"I didn't ask you to tag along," Tsuzuki shouted back, nearly colliding in a lamppost in his haste.

"I suppose that's how to thank your partner for being concerned at his almost 8th tardy for the month." Hisoka retorted. "What the hell were you doing back there?"

"None of your damn business," Tsuzuki answered pointedly.

"Oh sure. Right. Tell that to Tatsumi when we get there. Im you damn partner!" Hisoka snapped. He suddenly spotted something unusual hanging in Tsuzuki's shirt (hmm makes you wonder). "You have a flower on your shirt." He pointed out. (for some strange reason, it clung amidst the marathon). Tsuzuki glanced down at his partly buttoned shirt and quickly swiped it away.

"Were you on a date?" Hisoka asked, interest piped. He began to slow down.

"No," as the denial. (Well you can't consider "sleeping in" as a date right?)

"Liar!" Hisoka taunted. "I heard someone in your room."

"You're imagining things." Tsuzuki fibbed, sprinting faster to avoid further questioning. Hisoka rushed to catch up and stared at him in a puzzled way. "So why did you slam the door?"

"I was not..err...wearing the proper attire.." Tsuzuki began lamely

"You answer your door without clothes?" Hisoka looked at him incredulously.

"Will you just leave it!" Tsuzuki said hotly. "Its already 8:35!"

_Sheesh. Touché. _Hisoka sulkily shut up. The Enma-chou building soon came into view. Both picked up the pace and dashed forward. A sign greeted them.

"Punch Time ID Machine is under repair. Please sign in the time you arrived at the log book provided. Sorry for the inconvience."

Hisoka stared at the announcement, agape while Tsuzuki mischievously wrote 8:30 on the time arrived on both of their names. "There! Happy?"

* * *

Hisoka watched in annoyance Tsuzuki rapidly jotting down notes while murmuring and cursing to himself. 

_What's his problem? It's not like he's in trouble, I'm suppose to be the one complaining. I was just trying to helpful and what thanks does he give me? Lay off and mind your own business. The nerve! _

He flung his paper in frustration. Something else was bothering him. That voice in Tsuzuki's room. The denial and the petals on the floor when Tsuzuki went out. He barely had time to react when Tsuzuki suddenly burst out from his apartment door. He swore he saw a hand behind Tsuzuki. Who else would have closed the door?

_Tsuzuki is lying. Why would he do that? I'm his goddamn partner! If he wants the hard way, I could just reach out and grab that information. It so easy. Just an arm's reach away...What am I saying? _Hisoka shook his head. _Am I actually betraying his trust with mere coincidence? After all, its his personal life. If he's ready, I'm sure he'll tell me. _

Hisoka looked back at Tsuzuki staring at his pen for the last ten minutes, trying hard not to smile. He bit back his lips. _It's not like I want to know. It's just a matter of misunderstanding...yeah. There's nothing wrong. And if ever I was right and that he had a lover, its not like I care... _Hisoka wave off the weird feeling and began to focus on his files in front of him.

* * *

Tsuzuki glanced at Hisoka mulling and felt a sweat graze his forehead_. Did he find out? How am I going to explain this? What the hell am I suppose to do?_ Tsuzuki panicked. _I need a break. Yes, Tatsumi mentioned I could have one...but_, Tsuzuki remember with miserably, _only when I finished this damn papers... _Tsuzuki groaned in frustration, scratching his temples. _Maybe I can bargain with him. _Tsuzuki started to rise up when he heard the door burst open.

Watari gleefully brought with him one of his wacky inventions. This time it's a black box with a pair of pointers sticking out and giving a bizarre wheezing sound. Both looked at the apparatus apprehensively not wishing to ask what it was. Unfortunately, Watari announced it for them.

"It's a stress detector. I had this around for quite some time but haven't decided on what to do with it. Since you're all here, I might as well put this to good use. Now, which one of you wants to try?" Watari looked at the two eagerly. Tsuzuki tried to make a pass as he slip towards the door. The device shrilled loudly.

"Oh, stressed are you?" Watari wagged a finger at him. "That decides it. You're first." He grabbed the resisting Tsuzuki with an amazingly firm grip and plop him down in the sofa. Tsuzuki bowed in defeat. Watari began pressing a series of buttons and the gizmo suddenly popped out a scroll and a needle point with a pair of plugs to match. Hisoka looked with interest. Watari proudly held it. "A lie detector," he announced. "Its like the ordinary yes or no device, plus it tells you whats the problem."

Tsuzuki stared at the contraption, this time with fear. Watari, unaware at the rapid change of color of his unwilling patient, happily strap his little finger with suction. Hisoka watched him intensely. Tsuzuki felt the ceiling closed on upon him before he saw darkness.

* * *

**Reichkun's comment: **Final exams are coming up so next chap will be really...ah...delayed. But not to worry, after that its sem break so I'll try to whip up something as soon as possible. Reviews anyone? 


	11. Chapter 11

**Reichkun's comment: **for those who got alerted and found no chap 11, I apologize for the inconveniences I caused you guys. Let me explain: When I uploaded the chap, I realize that it was too short and you'd probably hate me for it, so I added a few spices to curb your appetite. I hope it was worth it.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Doctor's Order**

Tsuzuki woke up in a daze. White light seemed to radiate everywhere. Squinting, he saw a hazy white figure beside him. "Muraki?" Tsuzuki croaked feebly.

"You're awake."

Reality hit him with an iced bucket of water. Hisoka's green eyes looked at him in concern. Tsuzuki tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his left temple brought him back down. He glanced at the sunflower in a glass vase near his bedside and asked what happened.

"You collapsed right after Watari put on that thing. Watari thought it was his fault. He even tried to do artificial resuscitation." Hisoka smiled grimly.

Tsuzuki grinned weakly. "Did I mention anything stupid?" _If I did, it's definitely over._ The sunflower golden color seemed to get blurrier by the minute, making it dizzy.

"No." Hisoka heard him sigh. "Tatsumi advised to take a day off and get some rest. You can stay in the clinic for the night—"

"No." Tsuzuki struggled back up. "I can't..."

"Can't or won't? You're weak."

Tsuzuki shook his head and looked at him, grinning. "I'll go crazy staying here. Especially when Watari is on the loose."

Hisoka smiled. "Nah. He's mellowed down after what happened. I think he threw that crappy thing. But you know, he's right, you are stressed." He moved closer, feeling his forehead. It felt cold and clammy. His eyes went soft, worried. "Is there anything I could do?"

"Well for starters, you could help me with my 'homework'" Tsuzuki joked.

"Hey that's your job!" Hisoka then added in afterthought, "but then again, I could do some parts of it." Tsuzuki eyes gleamed. "Really? Thanks!" He could just glomp his partner if only the dizzy spell disappear.

"Um...about this morning." Tsuzuki's ears were perked, ready for excuses. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," Hisoka said as he looked away. Tsuzuki relaxed and placed his hand on top of Hisoka's. "I'm supposed to be the one apologize. You were after all looking out for me."

Hisoka smiled. "Accepted." He turned to leave. "I better go tell Watari to lay low for a while in case he wants to figure out how to cure you. You're going home?"

Tsuzuki nodded.

Hisoka lingered at the door before finally asking, "Do you want me to stay with you or walk you to your apartment? You know in case something happens." Hisoka's cheeks grew pink at his suggestion. Tsuzuki laughed at his cute concern. "No, I'm fine." Hisoka gave a nod, embarrassed, then turned to leave.

"Hey, Hisoka?

"Hmm?" Hisoka looked at him, earnestly.

"Thanks." Hisoka smiled.

"That's what partners are for"

Hisoka gently closed the door and stood against it, staring at the opposite corner for a long time. "Tsuzuki..." he sighed, grasping the knob tighter.

* * *

The cold water splashed against Tsuzuki's back. Staring numbly at the water flowing down the drainage, he barely felt the water washed over his body. Although the nurse had advised him not to further exhaust his body with bathing on cold water before he left Enma-chou, he knew it was the only way to numb the feeling. And he wasn't ready to get drunk yet.

_That was too close for comfort_, Tsuzuki thought as he recalled what happened. _I better be careful next time. _He turned off the faucet and toweled his hair dry. Wrapping the thick towel on his shoulder, he stepped out from the bathroom.

A soft meow greeted him. An orange tabby cat whom he picked up while going home padded towards him, rubbing his ankles for affection. Smiling in spite of himself, he held her up. A tiny warm lip tickled his nose as he gazed at his new found roommate pawing at his face. He placed her down to prepare warm milk for her dinner. Miko-chan hungrily licked it all up.

_Great. Now that I named her, how am I supposed to prevent myself from keeping her? _Tsuzuki sadly watched her play with the tangled strings from the carpet. _If only we were allowed to keep pets, it wouldn't be so lonely at time when Muraki ain't here._

_Muraki...what am I suppose to do? If they find out, everything would be ruined. I'm tired of hiding, but if it's a must, then I'm willing to risk it. The question is, am I prepared to lose it? _Tsuzuki groaned in frustration and began to pace back and forth. A wave of nausea prompts him to sit down, shivering. _This is stupid! I have to talk to Muraki or else I'll go insane. _

He stood up, grabbed his keys and rushed to the door. He paused midway, snatched a basket from last year's Christmas party and placed Miko, making sure she's covered in the soft covers before he slammed the door quickly.

Arriving at Muraki's place, he pushed the doorbell and waited impatiently. He barely had time to see who opened the door when another spasm of pain tore his left temple and darkness once again washed over him.

* * *

Tsuzuki woke up in a daze. White light seemed to radiate everywhere. Squinting, he saw a hazy white figure beside him. "Muraki?" Tsuzuki croaked feebly.

"You're awake."

Tsuzuki quickly sat up, feeling a dejavu. But the clinic was replaced by a cozy bedroom furnished Victorian style and the one sitting next to him was taller and more refined-like feature. Tsuzuki relaxed and smiled at the attendant. "You're day off too?"

"Normally when my patients are ill, they don't go barging in the doctor's house all by themselves." He strode across for the thermometer as he put on his stethoscope. He popped the cold tube on Tsuzuki's mouth before he could interject while searching for his heartbeat. It was beating in a nice rapid pace. "And normally, I don't attend to adults. Feisty things. But since you're quite naïve at some point, I would make an exception."

Tsuzuki tried to argue while balancing the thermometer in his mouth. Muraki shushed him with a finger to his lips. "And patients are more the silent type who never argues with the doctor. After all sick people can be a bit erratic at times."

Tsuzuki sulked. Muraki patted his head, affectionately. "There, there. At least I don't remedy an injection. You might have required a bigger needle since you're so big and strong. But if you want to anyway, I think I have a lollipop in the drawer."

Muraki took out the thermometer and scanned for the reading. "A bit of a fever, eh?" He turned to look at him. "Not doing any late night activities lately? It could get serious if you continue such an unhealthy habit." He wagged a finger at him.

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes and shook his head. He wondered if he had some of his laughing gas he used to keep nearby. "So, what does oh-great doctor recommends?"

"Sleep." His eyes glinted. "And lots of tender loving ministration from a certain someone." Tsuzuki smirked. "That would do. I think I feel better already."

"Now, now. We must not get to hasty less it won't do. It takes time for it to work, lots of precious time...a one night stay perhaps would do." Muraki slyly hinted.

"Hmm..." Tsuzuki pretended to think. "You know doc? It just might work." Both smiled. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**Reichkun's comment**: Did you catch anything here? Hints here and there. But if you can't find it, well it's your lost. But not to worry, it's no big deal. It finally I bit long don't you think? Ahh...a consolation prize for being so supportive to my fic.

I uploaded an old drawing that fits this chap in my deviantart. Pls visit it and comment. If you can't, the review pane is ok. kittymint98.deviantart (with a dot com) hmm...spoiler anyone? Next chappie is definitely your most fav request. Lol keep the reviews coming. Make it 55 (it's a good stalling time), plus 3 days to cram the chap and it goes up! Thanks a mucha!


	12. Chapter 12

**Reichkun's comment: **I decided not to continue that review thing. When I was typing the story, I realized that the slave thing can't push through since Tsuzuki was still sick. Next chap I promise...for now, please wait for it longer and enjoy the appetizer.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Playing Doctor, doctor  
**

"Can I eat something else aside from this...thing?" Tsuzuki made a face as he swallowed the mushy delicacy. Muraki raised his brows as he scooped the last remains of the oatmeal in the bowl. "I thought you would like it. It's choc-flavored."

"But it's not the same as eating a bowl of chocolate pudding. This one is just plain yucky. I feel like an old man eating this thing."

"You _are_ old. Dead to be exact." Tsuzuki scowled.

"And you're my over-joyous attendant willful to make me suffer to the very end."

"Would you rather I inject it for you?" Muraki asked exasperated.

"Still, I'm not eating it." he declared, turning his head side to side with his eyes closed and arms folded like a kid refusing to take a bath.

"You have to if you want to be better." _Mother-like_. Muraki raised the spoon for the take-off. The grubby brown mush hovered dangerously towards Tsuzuki's protesting mouth. "You _do_ want to eat my honey spare-ribs I cooked just for your dinner?" He added as a matter-of-fact. One eye peeked open. Smiling, Muraki descended the spoon towards his mouth. "And here's comes the airplane."

* * *

Muraki stood at the balcony, gazing at the velvet sky sparking with tiny diamonds and one white button. Calm silence filled the atmosphere, quite contrary on what's happening inside of him. Turmoil thoughts raged around his head, each trying to overlap over each one. Toying with the twig he took from a nearby bush, he pondered on what Tsuzuki had told him. Clearly, he's troubled at the past near brushes with his co-workers discovering what he was up to and he had to make things clear. He can't afford to make mistakes now that other people are aware of it. 

But first, he had Tsuzuki's health to attend to.

Tsuzuki's having an on and off fever going and he's a bit worried. Normally, he knew his body would cope up, but as of now, he's not entirely sure what's happening to him. After finally giving him a sedative, he's all tuckered out, sheets and all. He hoped the medicine is taking its effect on the sleeping beauty. As of now, that is all he could do. Muraki sighed.

Soft paws jumped on the balcony unnoticed. Miko rubbed at Muraki's arm, startling him from his revere. He looked at those innocent little eyes pleading him to get some sleep and smiled.

"_What is this?" Muraki pointed out as Miko protrude her tiny head over the sheets, meowing excitedly. _

"_A monthsary gift?" Tsuzuki answered. (sweat-drop)_

_Muraki tilted his head for further clarification. _

"_Look, I know it's not exactly what you had in mind. I promise I'll find you a better one. But Miko-chan needs a home and I would love to have her if only it was possible." Tsuzuki explained, downcast. He then looked at him, those amethyst eyes pleading. "Will you keep him for me?"_

_Muraki sighed. "I hate it when you do that."_

_Tsuzuki grinned. "Arigato Kazukata-kun" He gave a quick kiss._

Muraki motioned for Miko to follow. "Bed."

* * *

Muraki woke up with a cramp. Groaning in annoyance, he sat up from the couch and massaged his neck. Sunlight seeped merrily on the flowing curtains, bathing the room in a pleasant ambience. He put on his glasses and stared at the empty bed beside him. Immediately, he stood up and frantically searched the rooms. The aroma of bacon and fresh brewed coffee wafted from the kitchen and he quickly descended. 

A half-clad figure wearing an apron was humming merrily while flipping pancakes. The breakfast table was nicely prepared complete with a bouquet of flowers and checkered tabletop. Outside, birds chirping and dancing gaily in the fountain. For once, Muraki was reminded of home.

"Ohayo Kazukata-kun!" A smiling Tsuzuki greeted him as he plopped two pancakes and poured a generous offering of syrup on them. "Did you slept well? I was wondering why you were sleeping on such tiny sofa when you've got another bed on the other room."

"Isn't it obvious?" Muraki sat down.

Tsuzuki grinned. "Touching." He sat down beside him and began cutting a slice from the cake, held it up and offered it to Muraki. "Say ahhhh..."

"What are you doing?" Muraki asked as he gently swatted his hand in embarrassment.

"What does it looks like?" Tsuzuki asked back as he placed the fork down. "You've been awfully good to me and I think you deserved a little credit to be pampered. So it's my turn to give you my remedy." He stood up and gave a sample massage to let him understand what he was talking about. Muraki sighed in contentment. Tsuzuki bend down and whispered. "Shall I give you now my real _gift_?"

"But my clinic opens at—"

"I called your office at told your secretary you're taking a day off. I called mine. I think I'm developing a stomach ache to your hard-boiled eggs and oatmeal." Muraki couldn't believe what he is hearing and chuckled in amusement.

"So I guess we've got the house all by ourselves...alone," Tsuzuki hinted mischievously. "I also told your butler to take a nice day off. A reward for being such a dedicated servant to your household." He brushed his face past Muraki's.

"Now before you thank me, you forgot something." Tsuzuki pointed out at his Kiss the Cook' apron. Muraki rolled his eyes and gave him his thanks with a nice long smack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reichkun's comment:** this it! I'm not quite sure if this is what you imagined. While I was typing the plot, it kinda went off the opposite way. I still hope you would enjoy it. Thank you for waiting (bows down)!!

**Warning:** Some scenes may not be suitable for children. Parental guidance is advised.  
(right...as if they can enlighten the matter mwhahaha)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Extra Service**

"I look ridiculous," Tsuzuki whined. He shyly stepped out from the bathroom wearing a French maid costume. The black soft fabric hugged his slender torso while a pure white apron gave his face a feminine innocent look; the puffy sleeves gracefully encircled his well-toned shoulders which matched the cute bouncy skirt that revealed two long shapely legs. If anyone would know better, he almost looked up to the role, aside from the lacking bouncing upper pairs we are accustomed to. Muraki sitting on the sofa was quietly admiring the new look with a lazy smile on his lips. Tsuzuki blushed. He self-consciously brushed his hair back, amethyst eyes demurely hidden from his lashes.

"What are you staring at?"

"You." Muraki slowly turned his finger in a circle. Tsuzuki obeyed begrudgingly. "I told you it fits."

Tsuzuki gave him a defiant stare. "When I told you that you could have me as one day slave, I didn't actually mean also wearing this!" He pointed the clothes out.

Muraki looked pleased. "You looked ravishing." He gamely licked his lips. "Watching you...undressing you"

Tsuzuki raised his brow. "Too soon? You could have stalled that till I do this." He bent down to dust a low coffee table, giving Muraki a nice view underneath the white ruffles. Muraki felt himself grew tense.

Tsuzuki looked at him coyly and went towards him. Muraki slowly stood up and watched him saunter around him, teasing him with feathery touch and near brush kisses.

"See something you like?" Tsuzuki murmured, lips nearly grazing Muraki's cheek. He gave his butt a quick squeeze and let his palm linger there. "What is thy master's bidding?"

Muraki gazed at him dreamily. "What would thy servant suggest?" Tsuzuki raised his brows in mock surprise. "Master is asking servant's request?" He slowly encircled his arms around Muraki's neck, impulsively thumbing his sensitive spot at the lower side of his nape, eyes waiting for that mouthed reply.

Muraki shivered in delight. He pulled his lover's warm body closer, pressing his hard body against the soft ruffles and teasing laces. "Whatever you are doing, you better make it quick," he whispered urgently.

Tsuzuki stared at silver eyes, amused "Where is the fun in that?" He slowly lead him towards the bed, gently tugging his tie, wrapping it over and around him, letting him feel that soft velvet fabric brushing against his warm body. He pushed him back down on the bed and began to take off the buttons of his shirt. Taking a bottle of lotion, he generously squirted on Muraki's heaving chest. Tsuzuki eyed him with a smirk, rubbing lotion all over his body, watching his reaction.

Working his way from top to bottom, he gave alternate mild and deep strokes to his body, making sure he graze the flesh near the nipples ever so gently. He felt Muraki squirmed and smiled.

Riding him, Tsuzuki crouched forward to his face. Muraki's eyes were burning with desire. Swooping low, he teased him with butterfly kisses around his face except his lips. Muraki groan in frustration. Tsuzuki touched his lips in a finger and let his lips linger over his, waiting, feeling the warm breath of his lover.

"Are you sure you want it?"

Muraki grinned mischievously. "I thought I was the one supposed to give the orders."

"Well, I'm not just your average ordinary French maid."

"Alright." Muraki's eyes twinkled. "Show me what you got." Tsuzuki smirked, gave him a lick and plunged down for the kiss. Muraki responded with equal abandonment. Lips locked, tongues dancing.

Tsuzuki gently moved away and proceeded to trace Muraki's bare skin with his lips, breathing warm air to his warmer body. Once in a while, he gave pecks on each parts and made a nice warm bath on the nipples down to the cute belly button. Muraki moaned and clutched Tsuzuki's bottom, urging him. Tsuzuki yelled at the sudden grasp.

"Aren't you a bit feisty today," he murmured softly.

"It has been a long time since you did this"

Tsuzuki leered. "Taking control?" Muraki nodded and swallowed the intense desire to take the lead. He gently caresses Tsuzuki's legs, pressing him to continue.

Tsuzuki tugged at his pant and slowly began unzipping it. he lowered his head to give his navel an long good kiss and heard Muraki groaned. He felt Muraki's one hand moved higher on his thigh, while the other recklessly unbuttoning his top. Both hands searching, wanting. He felt the tight cloth loosen up and saw Muraki's eyes gleamed at the unveiled flesh underneath.

They stared at each other, eyes burning with passion, mouth hunger for deliverance, bodies aching for contact. The moment lasted for a second before the sound of shuffling fabric, alternating moans and shifting weights gradually overwhelmed the silence outside.

It's a nice day to begin with.

* * *

**Reichkun's comment:** Hmmm...what do you think? I know some people would wonder that since Tsuzuki is the 'slave', Muraki was supposedly the one who gives the orders. I was thinking of that too, but my thoughts got a bit excited while I was typing that I didn't bother to realize the flaw until I finished everything. I definitely do not want to erase what I just wrote! Im not that good at describing those stuff, so excuse me if you wanted a more 'detailed' version. lol reviews pls! 

pls visit my deviantart site! i uploaded a pic that might interest you. lol not considered mature content, just a bit of seduction art based on this chap. kittymint98.deviantart (with a dot com pls) comments are very much welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

**Reichkun's comment: **Thank you so much for the fav! Here's to yours truly...  
its a great feeling to know that your 1st fic is still alive and kicking! thanks a mucho!!

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Toast to Our Monthsary!**

Fifteen more minutes till seven. He should be here right now.

Tsuzuki sighed, wondering not for the first time how he had gotten himself in this mess. In this whole damned blissfully wonderful mess. At least 2 months had past since the carnival affair and he and Muraki had been seeing each other for quite some time, literally speaking. Today's we celebrate our belated monthsary . Just a dinner for two as usual. Tsuzuki smiled.

Thirteen more minutes.

Tsuzuki glanced at the near-by flower stand, the only vegetation left, aside from the autumn leaves on the ground. He slowly walked towards it, taking his time as he listened to the satisfying crunching sound of the dried leaves. Lampposts on either side lit the sidewalk, casting shadows on each and everything their light touches.

He stopped to gaze at the section where roses of different kinds and color were displayed, remembering fondly of shared memories with him. With Muraki. It's funny to think about it, that he was once the antagonist, always looking for ways to make him come searching for him, questioning his bizarre way of living. Now he understood why.

Tsuzuki chucked. Selecting three American beauties, he paid the attendant and watched her wrapped them in a delicately patterned cream paper cloth and tying it in a cherry ribbon as a finishing touch.

"Out for a date?" the attendant asked with a smile.

Tsuzuki nodded.

"Well then, good luck with your girl," she replied with optimism as she handed him the flowers. Tsuzuki smiled at her naïve comment. Thanking the girl with a casual salute, he turned to walk away.

Clock chimes. He's here.

* * *

Muraki gazed at the red wine while he leisurely twirled the glass, preoccupied with the time. His eyes slowly traveled up towards Tsuzuki as he watched him strode near him. Muraki smiled. 

He's on time.

Spotting the bouquet, he cocked his head to one side, asking for an explanation. Tsuzuki blushed as he handed him the roses. Smirking at his gift, Muraki stood up and walked towards him. Tsuzuki let out a gasp when he felt Muraki's warm breath as he slowly brushed his lips on Tsuzuki's nape, trailing upward, toward his ear.

"You look beautiful, Tsuzuki-san. Don't you know that?"

Tsuzuki quivered at his touch.

Muraki's eyes gleamed with anticipation, and gestured his companion a seat across his. Tsuzuki accepted the gesture. As he sat down, he turned his head around to look at the ambiance of his companion's newly chosen café.

As usual, the place was a perfect. He could hear mellow music playing at the background: a duet of a piano and violin piece. The powder blue interior wallpaper created a scene of serenity, like a cool breeze on the countryside. From his left, the balcony gave a clear night's view of the colorful city, its sapphire curtains flowing gently at the sides. One of the attendances lit the twin candles on the center of the table. Tsuzuki watched as they glowed softly, their soothing aroma slowly intermingling with the bouquet of hibiscus and morning glory. He noticed Muraki was wearing mauve. Most unusual. Still, it appeals him. Tsuzuki wondered how he would look like in crimson. _Though I would have preferred none at all..._

Muraki observed Tsuzuki, pleased at his partner's reaction. Gesturing slightly to the attendant, he motioned for dinner to be served. He watched as Tsuzuki's exquisite amethyst eyes glowed with anticipation, an expected expression from his beloved. Impatient with excitement, he regarded the night as he waited for the unforeseen drama about to be take place. _And it's just only the beginning…_

* * *

Upon spotting the bright neon light of a tempura stand in between the paper bags Hisoka carried in front of him, he gradually slowed down. Shifting the grocery bags on the left arm, he carefully fished out a couple of changes and bought four sticks. Thanking the attendant, he placed the order on top of one of the now wobbling bags. Balancing both weights, he managed to walk across the street without any mishap. Pausing at the next stop, he happened to glanced at a person's watch next to him. 

8:55 pm.

It's a bit late but he figured Tsuzuki won't mind having an early midnight snack. If you call that such in that hour. When Watari had informed him that morning that Tsuzuki couldn't come to work, he had a bit of a shock. Tsuzuki might be late at times, but never absent (one reason is that lunch time is always happier when the more food or company? the merrier)

For the whole day, he's been a _little_ distracted and having an empty desk beside him was no help at all. Hisoka remembered last night when Tsuzuki had overtime finishing his papers and wondered if he had pushed his limit. After filing the last of the folders, he grabbed his coat, asked for an early time off and rushed out, leaving a confused Tatsumi and a gleeful Watari.

Hours later, here he is, waiting for the sign to turn green. Cars slowed for the change of color and people jostled to get across. As the pushing and shoving continued, one accidentally hit one of his bags and its contents spilled over the pavement. He cursed at the person who hit and left him shuffling back the goods to the bag. A can seemed to be bit adventurous and decided to roll pass the corner. Hisoka dashed to retrieve it before its journey ends as a splat on the aspalt. In his haste, he bumped to the pair that was going the opposite direction. Apologizing, he bent down to pick up the can and faced the two.

What met his eyes froze him. He barely heard the can dropped along with the bags, the floor was now an arrayed of colorful food galore. Standing next to his shocked partner was the person he thought would never see again...and neither wanted to. Blinking his eyes while shaking his head to clear his view of them, he felt the world around him grew misty.

"Muraki..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Reichkun's comment: **I'm sorry to say that this would be the last chapter of this fic. I know its so hanging and you'd probably hate me for it...but I'm running out of ideas and needed to take a long break off from this fic before I'll turn it boring...xp 

Next sequel is actually a prequel of what happened, mostly on Muraki's POV. I even made the title already: Petals of Passion. Interesting, eh? So far, I have only a blurry sketch on how to should go, so any suggestions would be lovely...till the next time we meet! Will alert you if I made something. I think I'll first make a pet project on some other people to refresh any ideas. Ja! Keep in touch.

* * *


End file.
